


Distraction

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Riders, M/M, Magic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim proves to be a distraction for Leonard.  aka the Dragon Rider McKirk AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn) and the following prompts - Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), James T. Kirk/Leonard McCoy, magic, AU, leather, frustrated, grumpy,

“Damnit.” 

A flash of blue light and a growled curse met Jim Kirk’s arrival into the dorm room he shared with Leonard McCoy; that flash of light was coupled with the particularly non-aromatic stench of burnt flesh. Jim sighed and closed the door behind him, quietly, eyes already scanning the room to ascertain the damage done. 

It was as he expected; Leonard was crouched on the floor, looming over a small unidentified object that was now burnt to a crisp. Jim noted the habitual scowl that seemed forever painted on the other’s face, scoring deep grooves between Leonard’s dark brows. Leonard’s mouth was twisted into a something that was definitely a pout, in Jim’s reckoning, but would be anything but according to Leonard himself. 

“What have you done, now?” Jim asked, as he crouched before Leonard, and stared at the charred lump between them. 

The leather of his dragon-rider’s uniform creaked with every movement that Jim made and seemed twice as loud in the weighted silence that clung to Leonard’s body. 

“Dammit, Jim, don’t sound so supercilious,” Leonard finally shot back, as he stood, to prowl the room in angry, frustrated strides.

Jim could feel the angry energy rolling from Leonard in waves; he knew from past experience that whenever Leonard got like this, then it was always wise to distract him. Leonard’s particular brand of healing magic could go awry if not held in check; Leonard himself couldn’t seem able to contain himself whenever he was particularly peeved. Things, and people, tended to come off the worse for wear, in equal parts from Leonard’s sharp tongue, barbed wit and from stray tendrils of his magic. 

“I wouldn’t be, if I knew what supercilious meant,” Jim said, quietly.

“Don’t give me any of that, Jim,” Leonard said, not fooled for an instant. “You know what it means, probably better than I do.” 

Jim threw his hands into the air, eyebrows raised in defeat. He sighed and stood himself, but didn’t prowl as Leonard continued to do. He could feel the brush of both the other’s body and energy every time that Leonard passed, even through the thick leather of his jerkin. 

“Fine, if you insist,” Jim finally said, words still filled with his sighs. “But are you at least going to tell me what happened?” 

“I was doing my assignment,” Leonard said, finally stopping in front of Jim, and throwing him a scowl as though everything in the world was Jim’s fault. “Which, I might remind you, you were supposed to be helping me with. The healing spell went wrong and I lost my patient. End of.” 

Jim sighed again; Leonard was never good with anything when he was distracted; the spell had probably gone wrong because Leonard had been angry at Jim. Ordinarily, Leonard had the best, and steadiest, hands in the entire Starfleet Academy for Magic and everyone, including Leonard himself, knew it. 

“Well, there is some consolation that your patient wasn’t alive to begin with,” Jim pointed out, half-heartedly.

Medical students were expected to heal any number of diseases magically implanted into test subjects, namely lumps of meat deemed unsuitable for the either dinner table or dragon‘s meal. Jim was glad that Leonard had not just incinerated that night’s chicken. 

“Don’t get smart with me, Jim,” Leonard growled. “You won’t be saying that when I burn your goddamned arm off after one of your accidents, of which there are often many. Besides, you stink of dragons. You were flying, weren’t you? When you should have been with me?” 

Jim gritted his teeth; Jim suspected that the other cadet was jealous of the dragon that Jim had acquired as part of his courses. Enterprise, Jim’s golden-white dragon, quite often had more attention than Leonard did himself. Jim was determined to become the youngest and best dragon rider Captain the academy had ever seen, and everything else, including Leonard, often came second. 

“You know you always have my attention,” Jim started, and Leonard growled to cut him off.

“After your damned dragon,” he said. “I swear you love that dragon more than you do me.”

“That’s not true,” Jim immediately said, and there was a spark of genuine anger behind his words. “And you know it.”

“You never tell me. You never show me,” Leonard said. “Al I hear is Enterprise this and command track that and dragon rider something else. Never me.”

Jim closed his eyes; a flash of pain lanced through him at Leonard’s words. Now he knew where some of Leonard’s frustrated anger was coming from. He really was jealous. He opened his eyes again and tried to hold the sudden surge of anger in check.

“You know I’m only here on a wish and a prayer anyway,” Jim said, as calmly as he could. “If it wasn’t for Pike - “

“If it wasn’t for Pike, then you wouldn’t even be at the Academy at all. Save it, kid; I know. I’ve heard this story a thousand times before,” Leonard said, as he turned away.

The set of his shoulders was angry, taut and Jim longed to ease that tension away with a kiss, a swift turn of caressing fingers against willing flesh. 

“Otherwise I’d be dead or imprisoned somewhere in Iowa,” Jim finished when Leonard didn’t. “Same way you’d still be kicking it in Georgia with nothing and no one to your name, except your bones. You’re just as lucky to be here as I am.”

“Unlike you, I’m determined not to squander my chances,” Leonard threw over his shoulder. 

“What does that mean?” Jim said, stung and not quite sure as to why. 

“Everyone knows you like to dally with the stable hands,” Leonard said, with an annoyed huff.

Jim sighed again; he seemed to do nothing but sigh when Leonard was in one of his moods. While it was true that Jim had often taken his chances of a quickie with a willing stable hand in the dragon complex, he hadn’t done that in a while, not since he’d started to get more than a little serious with Leonard. 

“That was then, Bones,” Jim said. “Before - “

“Before what?“ Leonard asked, as he cast a suspicious glance over a still too taut shoulder. 

“Before you,” Jim said, chin jutting out defiantly. “Ask anyone. I haven’t strayed once in months. Months Bones and it’s all because of you.” 

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard growled, yet at least he turned to face Jim again. 

His gaze had softened a little, anger no longer roiling around his body like a magical cloak; Leonard knew as well as Jim did that what Jim had said was the truth. 

“It’s true,” Jim said, again, anyway, even though he didn’t really need to,

He padded forwards, rested his hands upon Leonard’s hips and grinned when Leonard allowed the contact, even though the other cadet scowled in a menacing fashion at him. 

“Jim,” Leonard said, warningly, yet that didn’t stop Jim from leaning forward and dotting little pecking kisses against Leonard’s mouth. “Don’t, Jim.”

“Don’t what? Don’t kiss you? I seem to remember you enjoying my kisses,” Jim said, as he pressed a more urgent one to Leonard’s mouth and felt the other respond despite everything. “Among other things.”

“I meant don’t think you can get around me that easily,” Leonard said, even as he turned into another kiss, mouth parting easily for Jim’s tongue. “You should have been here.” 

“I’m here now,” Jim protested. “We can try your damn spell again, if you insist. But first - “

He leant away and lifted his eyebrows at Leonard. Leonard tried not to smile and failed considerably.

“No, Jim. Spell first, sex later,” he said, but his resolve was already weakening and Jim knew it.

“You know I can’t concentrate when I’ve got my mind on other matters,” Jim said, as he reached up to tug at the first few buttons on Leonard’s tunic. “C’mon, Bones. I promise we’ll try your spell again later.” 

Leonard sighed and Jim felt the passage of air against his cheek in a warm rush. Jim smiled and leant in again to press a kiss against Leonard’s mouth; the other cadet’s response was immediate and tender. Jim sighed into the contact, eyes closed as his mouth worked at Leonard’s own. He felt the other’s arms slide around his waist and he leant in still closer until he felt the warmth of Leonard’s body even through the thickness of his riding leathers.

“You still stink of dragons,” Leonard murmured against Jim’s lips when the kiss ended. 

“There’s only one way to remedy that,” Jim said, with an arch lift of his eyebrow. “You’ll have to remove my clothing.”

Leonard growled at him, but a smile still tugged at the corners of his mouth all the same. Jim grinned at him, before he felt the first tentative slide of Leonard’s hands against him,.; Leonard tiled his head down and swiftly made short work of stripping Jim from his leathers, each piece strewn to the floor in heaping lumps. Jim was soon naked and helped Leonard from his slightly singed tunic, before they both tumbled to the bed, arms and legs entwined as mouths gently met between exchanges of murmured notes of encouragement. Jim lost himself to the stocky expanse of Leonard’s body against his own and the weight of the other man’s hands against the small of his back; every inch of Leonard was familiar by now and much loved, mouth as soft as his kisses and as tender as each caress.

Jim shifted, felt Leonard’s arousal hard against his thigh; Jim rolled away to lay on his back, legs drawn up slightly as he arched an eyebrow at Leonard. Leonard didn’t hesitate in casting a quick spell; soon his hands were covered in lube and pressing against Jim in sticky cold swathes. Jim smirked at that; it seemed that that was one spell that Leonard couldn’t get wrong, mind too focussed on Jim and what they were about to do to even be distracted. 

He arched up with a hiss at the first press of Leonard's finger inside him; Jim rode out the initial burning stretch with a moan of the other man’s name, bodies soon rocking into a well-practised rhythm as Leonard began preparing him.

Leonard felt Jim’s hands upon him, fingers mapping out swift patterns against him; he suppressed excited, aroused shudders as he frowned down at him, fingers working against Jim’s hole to stretch him.

“Don’t be so goddamned clinical about it, Bones,” Jim gasped out, even though his hips rose and fell in time with Leonard’s hand, arousal clear in every line, every heated flush of his body. 

Leonard's only response was to pinch one of Jim’s nipples which produced a yelp from Jim himself and a kick in the shin. Leonard laughed, a sudden rumbling sound that produced a grin in Jim. Leonard finally drew away, and slicked up his cock, hand moving over himself and his arousal. Jim watched him, slowly stroking himself until Leonard settled upon him, familiar weight pinning him against the bed. Leonard dropped a kiss against Jim’s mouth before he slowly guided himself into Jim; he felt the other man arch up against him, chests aligned, hips aligned before he started slowly thrusting into the other man. 

Jim lost himself to Leonard, and the way that Leonard’s body moved easily against his, as though they were meant to fit. He ran his hands reverently over his lover’s body, urging him to thrust deeper and was soon rewarded. Leonard watched Jim, at the way his lips parted on every gasp and every moan, eyes closed as he abandoned himself to Leonard. It was times like this that Leonard knew just how much Jim loved him; it was apparent in every caress, every movement, every abandoned noise that fell from Jim’s parted lips. He thrust deeper, harder, heard the other man cry out in sudden arousal before Jim came between them, Leonard’s name a stuttered curse upon parted lips. 

Leonard came himself, lost himself to the man beneath him like he did every time, Jim’s name a hushed moan in the otherwise silent room. They continued moving, riding out their climaxes until finally they lay still, parted but still entwined in each other’s arms. 

Leonard pressed kisses against Jim’s mouth, smiling when he felt the other man grin against his mouth. He felt Jim’s arms around him, the flat press of Jim’s palm against him and the warm press of the other’s body real in his arms. 

“You know I love you right”? Jim asked, quietly against his mouth, words hushed as though to speak them any louder would prove them to be a lie and shatter them into so many worthless pieces.

“I know, darlin’,” Leonard replied, smiling despite himself.

It was the first time that Jim had ever told him he loved him, and even though he didn't need to say it, Leonard appreciated it.

“Love ya, too, Jim,” he said, just as quietly.

“I know,” Jim said, a certain smugness that seemed peculiar to Jim himself. 

“Don’t be cocky, Jim,” Leonard replied, with a sudden rumbling laugh. 

“I can afford to be, right now,” Jim said, as he blinked sleepily at Leonard. “You should get angry more often if you fuck me like that.” 

“Rude,” Leonard huffed. 

“True,” Jim said, before falling silent again.

Leonard huffed out a small laugh at that; once again, it seemed as though Jim had won again. They didn’t speak again, merely lay in one another’s arms as the afternoon slowly ticked away into the evening. 

Finally Leonard moved with a sigh, body swinging out of bed and Jim’s embrace. Jim complained, but Leonard hissed at him.

“You promised to help me with my assignment, Jim,” Leonard reminded him. “Once I've figured out how to un-char this damn chicken.” 

“Fine, but we’re coming straight back to bed afterwards,” Jim said, with a hopeful pout in Leonard’s direction. 

“Is sex all you think about?” Leonard grumbled. 

“Mostly,” Jim replied, with his usual grin.

Leonard merely snorted but otherwise said nothing; his hands and mind were occupied with performing the requisite spells to return the chicken back to its pre-charred state. Jim proved to be of great assistance to Leonard, offering suggestions to diagnoses that Leonard himself hadn’t thought of. Half an hour later, one final flash of blue light arced from Leonard’s hands towards the pox-ridden flesh of the chicken and every last pustule withered and died away as though they’d never been. The chicken’s skin was as it should have been, free of feathers, pustules and charred flesh. 

“See? Easy,” Jim smirked, with a self-satisfied nod. “Now, back to bed. I deserve it.” 

“You mean I do,” Leonard grumbled. “It was my assignment, dammit.” 

“And now I’m your next assignment,” Jim said, smirk growing into a grin at Leonard’s increasingly grumpy expression. “Time for sexual healing, Doctor.” 

“Why the hell do I put up with you, Jim?” Leonard asked, even as he followed Jim willingly back to bed.


End file.
